


Curiosity

by KurooCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuOi, M/M, Oikawa in a skirt, gender fluid oikawa, oiboku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooCrow/pseuds/KurooCrow
Summary: In which Tooru finally questions the "Owl Boy" that always seems to be present in the health room.





	

If there was one fact that could never be denied about Oikawa Tooru, it was that they were curious. Insatiably, irrevocably, dangerously curious. The third year never seemed to stay with the topics of their interest for long, simply because the mysteries behind them were so quickly unfolded.  
  
There was one, however, that had been plaguing them for months. It wasn’t that it was truly a hard puzzle to piece together, it was that they were _scared_. For once in their life the genius, beautiful, and talented student was nervous to approach someone.  
  
It wasn’t as if they always met under the best circumstances, however. The only time Oikawa ever saw this mystery man was in the health room and usually during fourth period. Whenever Tooru found their way to the health room -which was quite often due to their reoccurring migraines- there he was. The man that managed to stun Oikawa into silence.  
  
At the moment he quietly sat, playing around with the tongue depressors while humming a small tune. It was _always_  the tongue depressors. Every so often his golden eyes would flicker to Tooru, and every so often Tooru would find they were struggling to not be caught staring. It wasn’t easy, mind you. Their head felt as if it was being ripped apart from the inside, but _God_  they couldn’t turn away from the white-haired boy.  
  
Tooru knew they weren’t even close to acting polite. They didn’t even know the boy’s name for fuck’s sake. Still, they found their eyes focusing on the bare arms of the mystery student and watching the muscles expand and contract with movement. Once in a while they would thank whatever gods existed that this kid wore a t-shirt rather than a long sleeved uniform.  
  
 _He’s more muscular than Iwa-chan._ Tooru whimpered in their own thoughts.   
  
How could one man be _that_ attractive? Truthfully, Tooru wasn’t sure exactly what was so attractive about the boy besides his muscles. He wasn’t shockingly attractive as far as facial features went -he couldn’t compare to the Nekoma setter Tooru had played against just last month- and his hair was an absolute disaster. This was another thing Tooru found they studied. Tooru probably spent as much money on hair gels and products as this boy, but at least they had the sense not to shape their hair as if they were an owl.  
  
Owl Boy is what Tooru had dubbed the student until they discovered a name. Well, it was Hajime that had officially started using the name to describe the boy that had Tooru whipped, but they liked to take the credit.  
  
Today, however, everything would change. Tooru _finally_  work up the courage to at least ask the boy his name. It was as if most days the nurse wasn’t present, and today was a day just like any other.  
  
As they cleared their throat Tooru adjusted how their skirt fell around their legs with the hand that wasn’t holding up the ice pack. As the noise broke the silence in the room Owl Boy turned to face Tooru. Once again they froze, frantically searching for the words that had been rehearsed for hours in front of a mirror. It was a simple task. Just utilize the charm that had half the school chasing Tooru and it would all be fine.  
  
But as Tooru’s chocolate eyes met the piercing gold of Owl Boy they paled, opening their mouth before managing to blurt out a “Do you even go to this school?”

Owl Boy’s eyes widened a fraction before a grin stretched across his face. “You speak!” He laughed, and the noise sent a shiver through Tooru.  
  
 _Oh, god, his voice. I was not prepared for this._ They ranted silently while waiting for Owl Boy to say something else.  
  
“I’m Kōtarō Bokuto. I’m a third year at Fukurodani. I just help out here during my free periods.” He extended his hand to shake and Tooru jerked back to reality and shook his hand. They knew their hands were clammy and waited for Bokuto to cringe back.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
Rather, he shook Tooru’s hand vigorously and continued to smile. “Oikawa Tooru.” If Tooru tried to say more than this they would have only stuttered and made a mess of the situation. Still, they could tell they were slowly working through the shock and nerves racing through their system.  
  
Honestly, if they could manage a full match against Shiratorizawa this should be no issue.  
  
“I always see you in here.” The statement itself was a question.  
  
Tooru nodded with a cringe. They were glad their headache was mostly gone. Bokuto’s voice wasn’t exactly an indoor one. “I get frequent migraines.”  
  
“That sounds rough. I have had them before but usually Keiji makes me sit out before any headaches get too bad. I can’t imagine having them so often.”  
With a shrug Tooru responds, “It gets easier to manage as time goes on. Usually I just need to take a break and I’m fine.”  
  
The conversation paused for a moment before Tooru’s eyes widened. They glanced down to see their hands still holding each other, vaguely moving in a handshake motion. “Ah, sorry.” They pulled back their hand as heat began to rise in their face.  
  
Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, both merely glancing around the room as they avoided looking at each other. “So, this is my free period,” Tooru began, catching Bokuto’s attention. “I can get us into the gym if you want to practice.” Tooru had recognized Bokuto’s name the instant it was spoken and they cursed themself for not recognizing the boy sooner. He was one of the best players in the country. Tooru hated to admit it, but perhaps they could learn something from Bokuto.  
  
If nothing else it would grant Tooru an excuse to see Bokuto sweating in gym clothes.  
  
Bokuto grinned once again, and the action seemed genuine. He didn’t seem to ever stop smiling, but every time Tooru saw it their stomach flipped.  
  
If only Hajime could see the blushing mess they were right now. Tooru would never hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago but it was technically the first HQ thing I ever wrote. Lowkey I distinctly remember writing this in the middle of calc.


End file.
